User blog:Galieu/Kickin' it episode idea
Hey guys! I just had this crazy episode idea. I really hope you like it. (Music plays; Jack and Kim sitting together at Phalaphel Phill's) Kim: Are you sure we can hang out now? Jack: Yep. Rudy is taking Sam to Gamers Planet, Milton is on a date with Julie, and Jerry is hitting on some girl at Captain Corndogs. Kim: So we have like an hour, tops. (Jack smiles) Phill: Ah. The Jacks and Kims. Are you two on a date? Jack: What makes you say that, Phill? I mean we hang out together almost everyday. Phill: Ohhh. You are all (fake giggles). And you are sitting together. In Hajmakistan, that is a symbol of relationship. Kim: Ok. We are on a date. Just if you tell anyone-(starts to lunge, but Jack holds her back) Phill: Oh. Do not worry your secret is safe with me. TOOTSIE! A special love order for this table! (Jack and Kim look at each other confused) (Music; Milton and Julie sitting together at a park bench) Julie: I'm having a great time, Milton. Right now, I wouldn't leave you for anything. (Smiles at Milton; phone rings, Julie reads message; smiles) I have to go now, Martin. Milton: Uh, it's Milton Julie: right. Bye! (Leaves) Milton: huh. That was odd. I don't think I look like a Martin. (Music. Rudy and Sam scene I don't feel like writing) (Music; Phalaphel Phill's w) Jack and Kim) Kim: It's nice to hang out with you without Jerry saying stupid stuff and Milton correcting him. Jack: yea. We have to work on our excuses to hang out. There's going to be a day when helping elderly hobos cross the street isn't going to cut it. Kim: (laughs, picks up Phalaphel Ball.) it's nice of Phill to shape them as hearts. Jack: (takes one, and squeezes it) Huh. It even seems to have less grease than usual. Kim: We should probably leave. (Jack nods) (Cut to the mall, Jerry talking to random girl and Milton approaching from the back.) Jerry: So, I'll see you around girl. WHOO.(girl leaves with disgust) Milton: So how was that girl? Jerry: Great! We really hit it off. Milton: I could tell by her face of horror that she was thrilled. Jerry: (grunts) Anyway, how was your date with Julie. Milton: Great! Until she got a message, started to leave and called me "Martin". Jerry: Well, you do look like a Martin. Milton: (raises eyebrows) Hey, isn't that Jack and Kim? Jerry: Yea! Lets go over to them. (Zoom to Jack and Kim) Jack: this date was short, but I'm glad it was with you. (They lean in to kiss, but Kim sees the Guys approaching.) Kim: ( flips Jack) Hey guys! Milton: Uh, why did you flip him? Kim: (high pitched voice) well y'know I - Jerry: She flipped you like a pancake. Jack: Excuse me? Little help? ( help him up) Kim and I were practing our flips. (grunts) which she does pretty well. 'Aaaaaaaaaand that's it. Please read, recommend, and review. Should I keep updating? ' Category:Blog posts